Turtles
by Mindadarla
Summary: Young Antonio sneaks out behind his papi's back to capture some turtles. How will Lovino, his papi, react? Warnings: human names and "reversed roles", I suppose you could say.


_**Author's Note: **_This is based off a picture drawn by _~Arkham-Insanity. _There was a role-reversal with Spain and Romano and someone said that someone should write a fanfiction about. And, well, I decided to!

_**Warnings: **_Human names

Little Antonio Hernandez Carriedo sat at the kitchen table and swung his chubby five-year-old legs back-and-forth. The little boy was incredibly bored, considering his papi (Lovino Vargas) was outside tending to the tomato garden.

"What can I do?" The small green-eyed boy asked aloud. "Papi's busy and he told me to leave him alone... an' Francis is with his Papi... and Gil's being a stupid-head and isn't talking to us..." Antonio sighed.

He thought a little harder. The young boy gasped suddenly and slammed his open, chubby palms onto the table. "I know what I'll do!" Cried the child happily. "I'll go down to the ocean and get some turtles! Papi can have his tomato farm and I can have a turtle farm!"

Antonio jumped down from his chair and ran from the kitchen to his bedroom and, after searching through the sea of toys that covered his blue carpet, he found his large, red plastic bucket. The five-year-old darted from his bedroom to the family room and out the room door, silently walking behind his papi's back.

It took the small boy no more than seven minutes to get down to the sea. The beach was vacated, but the water was beautiful.

Antonio saw a little green creature pop its head out of the water.

"Turtle!" Antonio cried. The green-eyed child charged into the sea, throwing the red bucket behind him. He attempted to scoop up the little creature, and did so successfully. Antonio held the turtle up near his face. "Hi," he said. "How are you?"

The turtle bopped Antonio on the nose with its facial area.

Antonio laughed loudly. "I like you too."

Very carefully, he placed his new friend in the bucket. After repeating the same procedure, he caught four other turtles and was pinched by a crab. After the crab attack, he was done.

Being very careful with the turtles, he ran home and successfully snuck past his Papi and made it back inside

Antonio looked at his five new friends and, as if they could reply, asked, "Where should I put you guys?" He thought for a few moments and decided on maybe the worst possible place: Lovino's bed.

He put the pail of turtles on the bed and, next, pushed himself onto the bed.

He removed the turtles from the pail and smiled at the them, all five of which were exploring their new environment.

As Antonio slid off the bed, Lovino opened the front door. Antonio ran out from his papi's bedroom.

"Papi!" The boy exclaimed, wrapping his arms tightly around Lovino's legs.

Lovino sighed, smiled, and crouched down, embracing his son. After the hug, Lovino stood up. "Imma go take a nap, all right, Tonio?" Lovino headed to his room.

Once Lovino's door was closed, Antonio blushed and said quietly, "I wonder if Papi will notice my turtle farm?"

Three minutes after Lovino had went to his room, he stormed back out. "ANTONIO!" He hollered at his son.

Before Antonio could open his mouth, Lovino ran at him, flipped up upside down, and spanked the small boy multiple times.

"He noticed!" Antonio cried out in the middle of his spanking. "He noticed!"

Lovino sat his son back down on the floor. "We gotta take those turtles back."

"No, Papi!" Antonio yelled, tears streaming down his cheek. "I like them! Please, can't I keep them?"

Lovino stared his son in the eyes.

Antonio's lower lip quivered and tears continued to fall.

Lovino sighed loudly and rolled his eyes. "C'mon. Let's go."

After a trip to PetSmart, Lovino had purchased an over-sized aquarium and turtle food, plus the sand as an area for the turtles to bask in. Antonio laughed as the turtles swam in the swallow water and did little things with each other.

"_That stupid tank... stupid PetSmart... stupid sand... stupid turtle food... stupid turtles that started all of this..." _Lovino thought to himself.

Antonio smiled at Lovino and threw his arms around him. "Thank you, Papi!"

Lovino smiled. At least those stupid turtles made Antonio happy.


End file.
